Kotodama: The 7 Mysteries of Fujisawa/Walkthrough
Warning: This walkthrough is not finished yet This is a full walkthrough for Kotodama: The 7 Mysteries of Fujisawa. Please note that to complete the game you'll need to play it multiple times from the very beginning. See Kotodama: The 7 Mysteries of Fujisawa/Puzzle for info regarding puzzles. Time Loop 1 Just play it through, and you'll get Band End 1, where you get a glimpse on Nanami's true nature. Don't exit during the credits, and you'll be interrupted by Luke, who will send you back to the beginning of the game. Time Loop 2 This time your choices also don't matter. Simply play it though again, and you'll get Band End 2, where Nanami realizes that you know too much, and gets rid of you. Time Loop 3 Here you finally get some choices to make. Chapter 1 *Choice: "You like animals?" (Honoka). *Choice: "I’m listening, I’m listening." (Nanami). *Choice: "Well, see you then." (Yukino). *Choice: "You know where we’re going?" (Nanami). *Choice: "That must hurt." (Honoka). *Choice: "Try asking her if she knows anything." (Honoka) *Location: Classroom *Puzzle: Win the game (unlocks Honoka's underwear 2) *Dialogue: "Some families are just like that." (Honoka) *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Sport Field *Location: Courtyard *Location: Library *Location: School Gate *Location: Backside of School Building *Location: Student Council Room *Location: School Dormitory *Choice: Call Nanami. *Location: Forest *Choice: "Proceed into the forest by memory." (Nanami) *Choice: "It’s all intuition." (Nanami) *Puzzle: Win the game *Choice: Speak up to Nanami. (Nanami) *Choice: "You’re not going to join her?" (Wakaba) Chapter 2 *Choice: Well she IS showing me around, so… (Yukino) *Choice: Stay away from the archive. (Nanami) *Choice: You`ve been a big help. (Nanami) *Location: Classroom *Choice: Actually, I’ve always been interested in rumors… (Yukino) *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Sports Field *Location: Library *Location: Hallway *Choice: Is it true that your whole character is a facade? (Shuji) *Puzzle: Win the game (Shuji) *Location: Reference Room *Location: Stairs *Location: School Gate *Location: Occult Research Club Room *Location: Student Council Room *Location: School Dormitory *Choice: Step Forward *Choice: Approach Normally (Nanami) Chapter 3 *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Sports Field *Location: Library *Choice: You’re not going into the forest anymore, are you? (Honoka) *Location: Reference Room *Choice: Yukino’s always egging Nanami on, huh? (Kujo) *Location: Music Room *Location: Occult Research Club Room *Location: Classroom *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Rooftop *Location: Sport Field *Choice: Of course. (Shuji) *Location: Courtyard *Location: Reference Room *Location: Backside of School Building *Location: Backside of School Building *Puzzle: Win the game (Yukino) *Location: Occult Research Club Room *Choice: So that’s why you can just laugh it off. (Wakaba) *Choice: To see the man you admire? (Yukino) *Choice: I want to meet the man you admire. (Yukino) *Choice: …can I help you? (Luke) *Choice: That smug bastard! (Mon-chan) Chapter 4 *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Sports Field *Location: Courtyard *Location: Library *Location: Archive *Location: Classroom *Location: Hallway *Choice: What do you think about Wakaba? (Haruki) *Choice: Go Check. *I agree with Kujo wholeheartedly. (Nanami) Chapter 5 *Location: Classroom *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Rooftop *Choice: Were you friends with Mikoto Sasaki? (Yukino) *Location: Sports Field (2x) *Location: Courtyard *Location: Music Room *Location: Library *''Save game here'' *Choice: How do you know what the blurred parts of the note said? (Nanami) *Puzzle: Win the game (Nanami, unlocks Nanami's underwear 3) *'Bad Ending' *''Load save'' *Choice: Don’t say anything (Nanami) Chapter 6 *Choice: Hold on a sec… *Location: Cafeteria *Puzzle: Win the game (Chinatsu, unlocks Chinatsu's underwear 1) *Location: Library *Location: Reference Room *Location: Backside of School Building *Location: Occult Research Club Room *Choice: Wow, way to go, Pres! (Wakaba) *Location: Student Council Room *Do you know who the principal is? (Chinatsu) *Puzzle: Win the game (Chinatsu, unlocks Chinatsu's underwear 2) *Location: Sports Field *Location: Courtyard *Location: Music Room *Location: Rooftop *Let’s split up, gang! (Nanami) *Location: Forest *Location: Reference Room *Location: Backside of School Building *Location: Classroom *Choice: Chase after Chinatsu *Location:Classroom *Location: Sports Field *Location: Forest *Location: Courtyard *Location: Reference Room *Location: Music Room *Location: Hallway *Location: Forest *Location: Rooftop *Location: Clock Tower *Puzzle: Win the game (Chinatsu, unlocks Chinatsu's underwear 3) *Okay, thanks… Chapter 7 *Location: Principal’s Office *Location: Reference Room *Location: Hallway *Location: Cafeteria *Location: Sports Field *Location: Forest *Location: Library *Location: Backside of School Building *Location: Archive *Location: Music Room *Location: Courtyard *Choice: That’s… *Choice: Look At Wakaba (leads to Good Ending) or Look at Nanami (leads to True Ending) Category:Content